<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Time As An Intern by Kenkitshadow, sirius16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676238">My Time As An Intern</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow'>Kenkitshadow</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16'>sirius16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armpit Kink, Content approved by SCAR, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Scents &amp; Smells, Sweat, Voyeurism, musk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenkitshadow/pseuds/Kenkitshadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Camp Campbell was shut down Max is interning at a local business and runs into an old crush, and an old friend. Things quickly spiral out of Max's control as his hormones lead him further and further into lust's embrace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David &amp; Max (Camp Camp), David/Max (Camp Camp), Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Time As An Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sirius: Assuming that I remembered to post this on time, it's Week 2, Entry 2. So far, so aside (week 1 hiccup aside)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David was doing his rounds, checking in on his employees. He passed by row after row of cubicles waving and making idle chat with them. But internally, he was yearning for the forest and for his camp. It was then that he made eye contact with a familiar emerald-eyed Indian boy. </p><p>David genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks. It made him content to be able to see Max again. Camp Campbell had been closed down indefinitely at the end of that summer almost five years ago due to the FBI and other agencies that Mr. Campbell had pissed off. In the aftermath, David actually managed to land on his feet in a nearby city along with Gwen. </p><p>They had worked together to make it up to the corporate management, overseeing a number of parks, camps, nature reserves, and the like, but it was a far cry from the joy David once had watching over the kids at his Camp Camp.</p><p>David walked closer to Max, hoping to strike up some friendly banter with his old camper, but one look at him and Max turned and vanished in the crowd. At first, David assumed it was just that he didn’t recognize him. After all, he’d put on a bit more muscle tone and was now in a suit instead of his old, cheap counselor attire. As the day continued, though, every instance David saw Max, they’d make eye contact, and the boy would vanish, seeming to become more and more flushed and nervous each passing time. Seeing Max’s unusually nervous and bashful expression wash over what once was a face reserved for contempt and seething hatred made something long locked away in David stir.</p><p>David retreated to his office and took some calming breaths as he pulled out a framed photo in the top drawer of his desk. He sat there looking at the rare photo of Max laughing as he rode on David’s shoulders. It helped to calm his nerves. He’d always had a crush on the li’l deviant ever since he came to the camp. </p><p>He knew it was wrong to lust after one of his campers, especially one so young, but he couldn’t help it. Despite Max’s anger, his foul mouth, his rude demeanor, and his deviant antics, there was something enticing about the boy. Something that became all the more impossible to ignore when Max was happy or bashful.</p><p>After an unknown amount of time, there was a tapping on his open glass office door. </p><p>David blinked rapidly and looked up to see Gwen standing there with a cocky grin on her face. He slid the photo back into the drawer and closed it asking, “What’s up Gwen? Did you finish checking on the southern complex?” </p><p>Gwen had a knowing, cocky smile on her face as she closed the door and sat down before her old friend, spinning the chair around to sit in it backwards. “Yeah, yeah. I talked with the Campbell rejects and made sure they knew better than to try falsely advertising like their predecessor did. But that’s not what I stopped by to check in with you on.” Her eyes narrowed as David avoided her gaze and swallowed a lump. </p><p>“Oh? So, what did you um… want to check in with me on?”</p><p>Gwen smile softened as she rolled her eyes at the stupid question. “You know that I know that you have always had a crush on him.” David blushed and looked at his closed drawer containing the picture as she continued. “Listen, he isn’t the same abrasive little brat that he was back then. He’s grown and softened a bit. I’ve only chatted with him for a moment, but he did ask about how you’ve been.” </p><p>David blinked a few times and locked eyes with her as if to ask, “Really?” </p><p>Gwen nodded and continued. “David, he misses you. Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, I could tell. You should sit and talk with him, and who knows”—she shrugged as she stood and winked at him—“Maybe he had a crush on you, too.” </p><p>David opened his mouth to retort but she was already sashaying her hips out his door, calling out, “G'night boss. I’ll see ya’ Monday.” </p><p>David closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Gwen always had been on his side in everything. Her voice of reason and critical eye for detail was invaluable. David looked over to the pinewood clock on his desk and noted that it was about an hour till the end of the workday. David stood and straightened his tie, taking a calming breath to steel himself as he thought, <em>“I am going to find out why Max has avoided me. If nothing else than to lay to rest the claim that he has anything but contempt for me.”</em></p><p>He exited his office and looked around the remaining office space. It didn’t take long for David to spot Max and Neil chatting by Max’s cubicle. He watched as Max went over to the communal water jug and poured himself a cup. David creeped as quiet as a hunter in the forest sneaking up on his prey. He got right behind Max as the young intern took a second cup full of water to his lips. David watched the youth swallow the cool liquid and carefully placed his hand on Max’s shoulder.</p><p>Max spun around surprise filling his face as David greeted him in his classic cheerful tone, “Hello Max! Here I was thinking you were avoiding me or something.” </p><p>Max’s already dark complexion grew a hue darker as his eyes widened, and he stuttered out, “N-No. Of c-course not, David.” </p><p>Max squirmed, like one would when they needed to use the restroom. David raised an eyebrow. Max’s expression continued to grow more and more flushed till you could clearly make out the blush against his mocha skin. This rare forbidden expression on his long time crush was too enticing for David to resist and his mental restraints failed as he caved to his desires.</p><p>David’s normal happy smile shifted to resemble that of a wolf’s grin as his gaze lowered to the erection Max was trying, and failing, to hide. David’s voice dripped with an abnormally high level of confidence, desire, and control as his goofy friendly facade fell away. He teased the teenage intern, his eyes slowly raising to meet the scared, bashful look in Max’s eyes. </p><p>“Max, are you seriously hard right now?” </p><p>Max’s eyes widened more as tears leaked into them. Max was ashamed and confused as to why the sudden change in his old counselor's demeanor made his heart pound so hard. The intern turned his face away, unable to bear the eye contact any longer.</p><p>Max’s body suddenly flinched, and his slender hands leapt to his mouth to muffle a shameful moan as David reached out the hand not holding tight to Max’s shoulder and boldly grabbed a hold of Max’s fully erect dick tenting his gray dress slacks. David chuckled darkly again, his voice dripped with a toxic amount of confidence and seduction, “Perhaps I asked the wrong question. I should’ve asked, <b>why</b>, are you so hard right now?” His voice was as smooth as silk and washed over Max’s debilitated state of mind like waves over broken shells. </p><p>Max let out a gasp and struggled to keep his knees from buckling as David flexed his strong fingers on the boy's sensitive cock. “I’m s-sorry, sir. Ahh, It’s your s-scent, Davvvid. It’s intoxicating to me. T-that’s why I’ve been trying t-to avoid you. P-Please f-forgive me s-sir.” </p><p>David smiled devilishly as he licked his lips to the new development. He moved his hand from Max’s shoulder to the boy’s soft curly locks. “My scent you say? You mean <b>this</b> scent?” David pulled Max’s head into his pit, burying the weaker boy in his musk. </p><p>David could feel Max’s cock throb and hear his cute voice gasp and moan against the soft cotton of his suit. David let his Max soak in his musk for a few seconds before pulling the starstruck teen from his pit. He leaned in and whispered into Max’s ear. “Hmhmhm. If you’re a good boy and finish your work, I’ll let you worship my scent with your tongue after everyone leaves.” David then leaned further in and bit into the youth’s neck, sucking hard enough to darken his flesh. At the same time, David stroked up and down the smooth slacks of his overly aroused intern just enough to bring him to the edge.</p><p>Then, as suddenly as it started, it ended, and David walked by him to check on the rest of his employees, leaving Max with a raging hard-on and a fresh hickey. As David walked away, Max was left standing there flushed as his hand slowly raised up to touch the mark on his neck. Max stood there, seemingly paralyzed as his mind short-circuited from that encounter. '<em>When did David become so ho—</em>,' Max questioned before catching himself, steadfastly refusing to consider someone like David of all people as hot.</p><p>But he couldn't fool his body. </p><p>He felt a pressure down below and his hardness strained his underwear. '<em>Fuck</em>,' Max thought as he felt the front of his pants getting damp from precum.</p><p>He felt an overwhelming desire to run to the bathroom and jerk off, but he resisted the urge. He felt that jacking off would be like admitting defeat, and there's <em>no way in hell</em> he was going to let his <em>dorky,</em> former camp counselor get the better of him like that. Still, he couldn't help but give his crotch a few tight squeezes, barely able to hold back the shudder that racked through his body as a result, his mind drifting back to the scent and warmth of David’s pits. But it worked, and his hardness, though still very present, was no longer the pressing issue it had been.</p><p>With that resolved, he went to finish the errand he was running for one of the higher-ups before returning to his cubicle.</p><p>"Careful, Max, you could poke someone's eye out with that thing," teased a voice from the cubicle right next to his.</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny, Neil," Max retorted dryly, though he did adjust himself before sitting down. He had been surprised when he found out the closest thing he had to a best friend at Camp Campbell was also working at this internship, though he was certainly glad to see him. He almost definitely would have gone insane working at this job without him. It was nice to have someone who shared his outlook and sense of humor with him. '<em>He's also hot and has a big di—</em>' his treasonous brain unhelpfully supplied.</p><p>"What took you so long anyway? Anything to do with what has you all excited?" Neil asked with a snicker.</p><p>"Fuck you," Max responded without any heat behind it, not realizing that he'd fallen into a very amused Neil's trap.</p><p>"Was it <em>Daaaa~vid</em>?" Neil pressed, his snickering growing louder.</p><p>"W-What? No!" a blushing Max responded, causing Neil to cackle.</p><p>"Shut up!" Max said as he lightly socked Neil in the side, causing him to cackle even louder.</p><p>"Look, Max, you can't hide it from me. You've had a crush on David since we were 10," Neil said, laughter dying down as he got a hold of himself.</p><p>"What!? No I hav—" Max declared before being cut off by his best friend.</p><p>"Max, we shared a room together that <b>entire</b> summer," Neil said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>Max's eyes went wide as his mouth tried to form a response. After a few moments he decided to end the conversation there, turning to face the computer screen, and typing with more intensity than necessary.</p><p>'<em>Heh, cute,</em>' Neil thought as he also turned back to his work and tried not to dwell on Max moaning David's name in their tent as he masturbated that summer.</p><p>Almost an hour later, their shifts for the day ended. As they were clearing their cubicles and packing up to leave for the night, Neil asked, "Hey, Max, wanna hang out today?"</p><p>"A-Actually, I have to…" Max began, trailing off as he realized what he was about to admit to Neil.</p><p>"You have to…what?" Neil asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"IhavetoseeDavidafterwork," Max spat out, hoping that Neil couldn't understand.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Neil seemed to have understood just fine if his sudden bout of laughter was any indication. "Have fun on your <em>date,</em>" he teased as he moved out of the way of Max's incoming fist, snickering all the while. "Guess I'll see you later," he said, chuckling as he ran off before Max could try and get in another swing.</p><p>Max huffed as he watched Neil's retreating form, though he couldn't help the smile that interacting with his friend left on his face. He took a deep breath and started making his way to David's office. His erection had never fully died down beyond semi-hardness at any point in the past hour, and just the thought of what was to come started to re-arouse him, bringing him to full hardness within seconds.</p><p>With straining pants, he knocked on his boss' door, gulping after David responded with, "Come in."</p><p>He took a deep breath to steel himself before opening the door, his heart skipping a beat as he was greeted with David's smiling face.</p><p>"Hello, Max," David greeted as he rose from his chair and walked over to where Max was standing in a few strides of his long legs. Max instinctively fell back as David approached him until he bumped up against a wall, cursing internally as he realized his mistake allowed David to box him against the wall. He cursed some more at his short height which allowed David to tower over him '<em>okay, maybe "</em>tower<em>" is an exaggeration, but still.</em>'</p><p>David seized on this opening and moved in close to Max until his body was flush against his intern’s. He grinded down on the boy, savoring the delicious friction as both of their clothed crotches slid against each other. He smirked as he heard Max’s breaths start to come out in shallow pants, the feeling of them against his neck causing him to grind down against Max even harder. </p><p>Max’s face flushed as David dry humped against him. He tried desperately to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to give his dorky camp counselor-turned-boss the satisfaction. </p><p>“Mmmm,” David purred into Max’s ear as he continued to grind against Max. “You know, I’ve wanted to do this to you for a while.” David continued in Max’s ear, biting down against the outside of it slightly.</p><p>Max moaned and bucked harder into David, his hands latching onto his boss’s suit jacket, the sensations being too much for him.</p><p>“Ever since I was your counselor at Camp Campbell,” David said as he started to snake his hand down Max’s body.</p><p>“W-w-what?” Max said. He tried to project disgust into his voice, but he couldn’t help the stutter that resulted from David’s words. Nor could he hide the quiver in his voice or the way his cock jumped, all of which David picked up on. </p><p>“Oh, yeahhhh,” David purred as he stood straight, placing one hand on the wall above Max so his musk washed over his prey, and he slipped his other hand down the front of Max’s pants. He grabbed the front of Max’s underwear and started sliding his hand around, exploring Max’s crotch. He enjoyed the feel of the damp cotton against his hand, especially around the bulge made by Max’s leaking cock.</p><p>“You were so feisty, but <em>soo~</em> cute. I can’t tell you how many times I thought about breaking into your tent and…well,” David continued as he started to massage Max’s bulge in earnest. “We could’ve had <em>soo~</em> much fun.”</p><p>Try as Max might, he couldn’t help but start humping into David’s hand. He was panting as the warm musk clouded his mind. Between that and the stimulation to his cock and the mental images wracking his mind, it all became too much for him to resist.</p><p>“Don’t hold back, Max~. Come now, I want to hear those adorable noises that only you can make,” David said as he shifted his weight off his other hand and moved it to Max’s back, caressing it as he moved it lower and lower. This time he slipped it under the underwear in the back and made his way down to Max’s soft but firm cheeks. He spread them as Max moaned into his neck. He teased the boy’s tight virgin hole for a time as precum slicked the front of Max’s briefs. David bit into Max’s neck again as he slowly pushed a finger inside, this caused Max to finally break his silence as he let out a shaky whine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Meanwhile, a certain nerdy boy had decided to stick around, after all. Instead of leaving, Neil had doubled back to the office building where he had left his friend. He was rather curious about what Max was doing with David, thanks to his teasing of Max. He figured David just wanted to see something, and Max was just flustered because of his <em>obvious</em> crush on their former camp counselor-now-boss.</p><p>He took the elevator up to the floor he worked on and set out for David’s office, planning to meet up with Max and maybe tease him a little more about his crush on David before they went to hang out for a bit.</p><p>As he got close to David’s office however, he noticed that the door was ajar. </p><p>‘<em>New plan</em>,’ Neil thought to himself as he snuck over to the door and crouched down. He peered into the room, hoping to eavesdrop and spy a little and immediately had to cover his mouth and turn away to muffle the cry of surprise that threatened to jump out at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>‘<em>Holy shit!</em>’ he exclaimed in his mind, unable to believe what he just saw. He peered in again, needing to confirm that he wasn’t just imagining things, and, sure enough, his eyes did <em>not</em> deceive him. David did, in fact, have Max pressed up against the wall, both hands down Max’s pants, one massaging his crotch, the other fingering his friend.</p><p>If he was honest, while he didn’t have the crush on David that his friend did—those feelings being reserved for the boy getting felt up at the moment—he did see what his friend saw in David. He definitely understood why Max liked him. Still, seeing him like this was quite a psychic blow for Neil. He could say that he didn’t know what to feel or how to process this, but that would’ve been a lie, as evidenced by the way he hastily stuffed his hand into his underwear and started jerking off. </p><p>“Hah…hah…” he panted out as he furiously stroked himself. He felt his orgasm approaching rapidly and had to clamp down on the base of his dick, hard, to prevent himself from cumming too early. </p><p>‘<em>Fuuuuuuuck</em>,’ Neil drew out in his head as he forced himself to slow down, not wanting to cum before the show was over. ‘<em>Judging by how long it's been and from the looks of it, these guys are just getting started</em>,’ Neil determined as he successfully slowed his strokes down, resolving to pace himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s right. Let it out,” David hummed against Max’s ear as he slid his hand into Max’s underwear and started fondling his weeping cock. “Let me hear you,” he said, slipping slightly into the authoritative voice he occasionally used as a camp counselor.</p><p>Max let out another whine that became a loud moan as David’s finger found the special spot in his ass. “D-David…” Max panted out breathlessly, his weight noticeable on David's jacket. David bit his lip as his cock jumped within its way too tight cotton prison. </p><p>“Max…” David growled against Max’s neck as he lightly bit down again, causing the young boy to emit a gasped moan. </p><p>“You know, everytime you were rude or talked back to me at camp, I bet you thought you were getting to me, hurting my feelings right?” David rumbled darkly into Max’s ear as he started to pump Max’s cock. “Wrong. The only thing I felt was a desire to shove my cock down your smart mouth until you <em>choked</em> on it. I wanted to plunge into your tight throat, over and <em>over </em>until you went <em>hoarse</em>,” David continued, slipping a second finger into Max’s ass, striking his prostate. He smirked as he felt a spurt of liquid from Max’s cock. </p><p>He used the precum as a slick lube and continued to pump Max’s cock, increasing his speed. “And once you were done gargling on my cock, I would fill up your tight little ass, too,” David murmured, sliding a third finger into Max’s ass, as his hand glided across the young boy’s cock, aided by the precum. “I’d fill you up, <em>so~</em> much, <em>so~</em> good, you’d feel empty without it, you wouldn’t feel whole without my cock plugging up your slutty…little…hole,” he continued, emphasizing his point with three finger jabs to Max’s prostate. “You wouldn’t be able to walk for <em>days</em>.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Max said weakly as his cock leaked like a fountain on David’s hand. He bucked frantically, his body and mind overloaded by the assault to his senses from both ends of his body. He looked as if he was spasming as he tried to buck both into the fingers in his ass, and the hand jacking his cock off on the other end. He let out a series of high-pitched whines as felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. </p><p>He was like puddy in his old counselor's hands. “Da-Dav…” he panted, unable to form words as his pleasure clouded upon his mind like a haze. “I-I’m…” he said as he went over the edge, spilling into David’s hand.</p><p>Or, at least, that’s what <em>would</em> have happened, had David not suddenly squeezed down, hard on the base of Max’s cock, denying him that sweet release. David removed his fingers from Max’s ass and took his hand out of Max’s pants, leaving the boy painfully on edge as his orgasm was denied. “Wha…” Max whined, tears in his eyes as he felt his orgasm slipping away, body struggling to deal with the denial of his climax. He felt a stinging in his cock, and the sensation of the tightening coil in his stomach went from blissful to acutely painful.</p><p>Desperate, he moved to shove his hand down his pants, intending to finish the job himself. But David wouldn’t have that either. He grabbed both of Max’s hands and pinned them to the wall, as though he was nailing a disheveled Max to the wall in a near spread-eagle position with only one hand. “Wh-Why…” Max whined. He humped the air, desperate to get any kind of friction against his needy cock.</p><p>“Uh uh uh,” David said with a smirk, licking his lips at the sight of the state he had successfully reduced Max to. He held his hand out, palm shiny from all the precum Max spilled onto it. He put his hand up to his mouth and licked the fluid off his hand, licking his lips at the taste. </p><p>After that display, he turned to Max. “Now Max, I’m disappointed in how selfish you’re being,” David said, using his stern camp counselor voice. He made a show of rubbing the front of his pants, which, despite the layers and material, displayed a prominent protrusion where his cock was. </p><p>‘<em>Damn, David is—</em>’ Max thought.</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘<em>Packing!</em>’ Neil thought, eyes wide as David turned to the door, giving Neil a direct view of tenting slacks. He quickly ducked away from his peephole when David turned to face the door, not wanting to chance David seeing him. Had he not turned away, he might have noticed David give a momentary smirk in his direction before turning back to Max.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“S-Selfish?” Max stuttered, no longer even in the right mind to curse himself for stuttering.</p><p>“It’s not fair that you’re the only one to have fun, now is it Max?” David chided, the voice he was using causing Max’s cock to jump. ‘<em>Why do I find that voice hot? Fuck fuck fuuuuu—</em>’</p><p>"Pl-Please…" Max begged, "What do I…" Max trailed off, causing his boss to chuckle. </p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" he said as he leaned in close, lips almost touching Max's ear as he whispered. "I wanna see that cute little body of yours." </p><p>"Wha– But– I–" Max protested, only able to sputter out syllables as his brain short circuited from David's request.</p><p>"Oh, Max," David said with a shake of his head, as if disappointed in a misbehaving camper. He pulled away from Max entirely. He crossed the office back to his chair and sat back down, leaving a confused Max slumped against the wall. </p><p>"Do you want to continue?" David asked. </p><p>Max nodded hesitantly, sputtering out a "Y-yes". </p><p>"Then you gotta give us a show," David explained simply. </p><p>Max gulped again as the implications sunk in. He gave a shaky nod, whatever this thing with David was to end yet. He started with his polo shirt. He hastily took it off as quickly as he could and threw it down to the side on the floor. He hooked his fingers into the neck of his white undershirt when David suddenly interjected. </p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there, Max," David said, holding both his hands up. </p><p>"Slow down?" Max asked. </p><p>"Yeah, sloooow doooown," David said, dragging out the last two words for emphasis. "There's no need to rush. You're giving me a show, remember? I want you to think about every layer you remove. Dwell on the fact that with each one you become more exposed, more bare, more <em>naked,</em>" he finished with emphasis.</p><p>Flushing, Max nodded reluctantly. He had hoped to get that part over and done with quickly, but David wasn't having it. He hooked his fingers into the v-neck of his undershirt and lifted it off his body, slowly this time. </p><p>"Mmmm," David vocalized to himself. He groped his crotch as Max's midriff was slowly exposed, having to squeeze down on his crotch as he found himself at the risk of getting too excited too quickly. </p><p>'<em>Thanks David</em>,' Neil thought, peeping inside and appreciative that David’s input caused Max to take things more slowly.</p><p>"Muuuuch better," David purred as Max flung his white undershirt to the side, leaving his upper half exposed. "Now lose the pants." </p><p>'<em>Yeah, lose the pants</em>,' Neil thought. </p><p>Getting into it, Max didn't even realize that his hands were sliding down his sides to his pants. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then undid the belt of his slacks and unbuttoned and unzipped them. He actively fought the urge to shuck his pants and be done with it, reminding himself of David's words. </p><p>It didn't occur to him to disregard David’s tip about stripping down and take his pants off faster, anyway. He was too enthralled to do anything but comply.</p><p>He hooked his fingers into the belt loops and slowly dragged the pants down. He was so focused on his stripping that he was unaware of David’s intense gaze as his pants slid down, revealing his forest green briefs. Or, for that matter, the equally intense gaze from his <em>other</em> audience member. </p><p>When his arms were at his knees, he briefly contemplated whether he just let his pants drop the rest of the way, since his arms wouldn’t reach any lower. As tempting as the option was, he knew he had to see this thing through. So he bent over, sticking his briefs-clad ass high in the air and continued to pull his slacks down.</p><p>David had gone from rubbing himself to deftly stroking himself from inside his pants and underwear. Unlike the younger two boys, David had no problem allowing himself to cum. With Jasper away on that business trip for the past couple of weeks, David had been feeling very pent up and was more than ready to let loose. He licked his lips at the sight of Max's forest green briefs, cock jumping at the fact that his favorite camper Max was wearing his favorite color. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, he sped up his strokes as he reached the edge. He shut his eyes for a moment and imagined spilling his imminent load down Max's mouth.</p><p>With a start, his eyes snapped open and he reached down to grab the base of his dick, <em>tight</em>. The scene he visualized had changed his mind. He didn't want to waste a single drop of cum, he wanted Max to take it all.</p><p>Max stood there, his cheeks radiating with the heat from his blush, his body on full display for David to lavish at his own pace. David stood from his luxury reclining office chair barely containing his lecherous grin. He stealthily swiped something from the side drawer of his desk and tucked it up his sleeve without Max noticing as he slowly crossed over to the near naked boy standing in the middle of his personal office. David circled Max like a wolf would a sheep as he ran his fingers over the soft smooth mocha flesh of the youth. He made a trail from Max’s shoulder, around his shoulder blade, over to his side dipping under the slender boy’s arm, up and around Max’s perky nipples, dipping back down the other side to the small of his back. From there, David rested his hot palms on Max’s hips right above his tight forest green briefs waistband. He barely had to apply any pressure to have the eager, trembling boy buck his ass back against David’s throbbing tent.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Neil had an entire hand shoved in his mouth as his other hand flew across his shaft. He was leaking and had already leaked so much precum that his other hand was slipping across his dick. He could barely feel the friction from running his cock, his hand was too slick. Which, in a way, was helpful to him, as he felt dangerously close to blowing his load and he didn't want to cum prematurely. </p><p>He lightly bit down on the hand in his mouth, making sure to repress any and all sounds from his mouth that would give away his presence. </p><p>It wasn't the first time Neil had seen Max this exposed. Like he had reminded Max, they shared a room together <em>all</em> summer. In fact, Neil had spent many nights rubbing one off to Max's barely clad form. He had missed this sight, one he hadn't seen in five years thanks to Camp Campbell closing down. </p><p>He thought he'd gotten over his crush on Max since then, but when he saw that Max was working at the same internship that he was, those feelings had come rushing back, stronger than ever.</p><p>The past five years had been good to Max, Neil had concluded. He looked even cuter than before. And his nearly naked body was even better than he had remembered. He very much appreciated having his old jerk off fodder updated after five long years. </p><p>He wished he was in David’s place, having Max slowly strip for him while he lounged back and stroked himself. Touching, biting, kissing all over him. He wanted to be the one causing Max to make all those delicious sounds, dragging him over the edge.</p><p>Despite the lack of friction, he felt his orgasm approaching, but unlike David and Max, he didn’t bother holding himself back as he aimed his cock at the wall and sped his stroking up to a frantic pace. He bit down, hard on his fist as he came, spraying rope after rope of cum on the wall. He came for what felt like a solid minute, the hardest and most he’d cum in months. </p><p>‘<em>Shit!</em>’ Neil thought as he came down from his orgasm high, not only because of how he sprayed the wall but because he came too soon. Though the latter seemed not to be too much of a problem, as despite his intense orgasm, his refractory period was none existent and his erection didn’t die down the slightest. He wanted to go rush to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels to wipe off his hand, his dick, and the wall but he didn’t want to miss a single second. So he reluctantly wiped his hand and dick off on his underwear, grabbed his dick, and started stroking again as he watched David and Max.</p><p>
  
</p><p>David let out a deep growl as he relished the whimpers of his young needy intern. He ran his fingers up and down Max’s side and front as he gently ground his cock against Max’s hairless ass covered in a thin tight cloth. Max shivered and quaked, whimpered and moaned from every caress of David’s fingers like they were setting his flesh on fire. </p><p>David reached down and pressed lightly on both sides of the boy’s forest green briefs making him grind his ass against David harder and moan. David knew that Max’s mind was breaking from the level of control David had over him, mixed with his repressed desires for his old counselor, and how he knew just where to touch and how to tease him to drive him mad. David bucked his hips in a slow steady pace and watched as Max subsequently bucked into his tightening grip. Soon Max was panting David’s name with each thrust.</p><p>It was then as Max was leaving a new wet spot in his already damp briefs and he was getting close to the edge again that David stopped humping the boy’s ass and stilled his hips with his strong arms. Max whined tears spilling down his burning cheeks as he muttered weekly, “Please ahh D-David s-stop torturing me like this. J-j-just l-let me…” his entire body shivered as it tried to prevent Max from finishing the traitorious sentence. David gripped the boy’s cock and gave a firm stroke and breathed into Max’s ear, “Just let you… What? Hm?” David coaxed out the answer stroke after slow stroke as the slow stimulation kept the needy teen right there on the edge but wasn’t enough to tip him over it. </p><p>Max cried out his eyes clenching as tears fell from his chin with desperation, “J-Just LET ME CUM! PLEASE! AHH David, please~!” </p><p>David kissed Max’s neck chuckling as he succeeded in crushing yet another of Max’s restraints. “Alright buddy, I promise to treat you to the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had. However you need to do me one more thing.” Max was quivering as if freezing as his mind spun and his body demanded release. “W-what d-do you want?” he said barely louder than a whisper, sounding defeated and completely submissive. David bit into his boy’s ear making Max buck forward and moan loudly. He moved lower to Max’s neck still red from the hickey earlier and licked it. Max shivered knowing a bite was coming but instead David kissed it slowly and sensually sucking on the flesh to make the redness turn purple. </p><p>With a pop he released the soar skin and spoke, “It is a simple request. A deal in fact. I want you to stand there, legs shoulder width apart and hands at your side. I’m going to enjoy every inch of your body that I want, and you aren’t to touch your throbbing needy cock til’ I allow you to. If you can do this I’ll bring you to your climax without any more teasing. However…” David groped Max’s painfully hard cock and bit the other side of his neck hard making Max cry out and thrash like a fish. He released the flesh smiling at the teeth marks in the ebony skin. </p><p>“If you can’t resist touching yourself or you collapse from the pleasure. Hmhmhm, I'll add these to the game and keep torturing you till i’m satisfied.” he pulled out some black fuzzy handcuffs from his sleeve that he’d hidden earlier. Max’s cock thrashed under David’s hand entertainingly as the boy spied the bondage tool. </p><p>David gave Max one more firm stroke before releasing him and taking a step away smiling as Max spun on him whining as he pressed on his erection and looked at him with need and lust. David let his confidence leak into his voice again like a smooth soft velvet sheet, “Or, we can stop here…there’s no shame in-” </p><p>“NO! I-I’ll do it.” Max cut him short unable to look David in the face as he continued, “Please David. I w-want to feel your warmth, smell your scent. Please s-stop leaving me in the cold like this.” </p><p>A stab of guilt hit David in the heart at the statement. He grabbed a small bottle and crossed back over to Max and held him close. </p><p>Max held onto David’s suit jacket for a time calming his nerves in his crush’s musk. Once he was calm David whispered, “Ready?” Max swallowed a lump and nodded. David ran his fingers like fire across the boy’s flesh chuckling at the goosebumps left in his wake. Though Max’s dick had grown a little soft at first it was back to full hardness after only two passes of the older man’s hands. <em>“He’s driving me insane, a-and i’m loving it.” </em>Max thought to himself as the man made a third pass of his hands accompanied by his lips meeting Max’s adam’s apple, the heat from his breath rippling over his skin. </p><p>Suddenly Max felt a warm slick substance cross over his nipple making his breath catch in his throat. “W-What is-” </p><p>David chuckled, “nothing to worry about it’s just a bit of Sensual Aid.” Max whimpered as his cock thrashed in it’s imprisonment, “S-Sensual A-Aid? I highly doubt you need it.” The youth flushed as soon as the words exited his mouth and David smirked, “well thanks for the honest compliment Max. but if you hadn’t guessed yet.” he breathed on the substance coating Max’s nipple sending ten times the amount of pleasure he’d normally had received from the stimulation David did with his mouth stabbing into the base of Max’s cock. The poor boy buckled over at the waist as his eyes blurred and he moaned out, “Ahhh, n-nghh too m-much…” David groped Max’s ass making him stand back up straight and finished. </p><p>“I plan on driving you crazy with pleasure, to the point that all I'll have to do is graze the back of your neck with my hand and you’ll be hard as stone.” </p><p>Max was shaken mentally and physically as he failed to process a response in time before David again breathed on the heat activated oil coating his nipple. David spread some oil across the spasming boy’s collar bone and started to rup it all over his pecks then down to his smooth stomach across his navel and back up. Max’s mind was beginning to crack from the added stimulation as he tried to process just how much more David planned on torturing him. As if reading his mind David spoke between long slow licks of his tongue over his nipples and between his pecs, “I plan… on enjoying… every… single… inch… of your… beautiful flesh… until you… are nothing more… than clay… in my hands.” the last section he accented by sucking on one of Max’s nipples swirling his tongue around the hard flesh. Max was digging his fingers into his hips to keep from moving them unsure if he’d push his molester off or stroke himself to the assault. David was content with the soar state of Max’s nipples and moved down running his tongue across the warm oil to lap at the boy’s navel. </p><p>Max was barely hanging on, his vision was blank from the pleasure and his fingers were going numb, he was gripping his sides so tight. His breathing was sporadic at best and he could no longer form words. David knew Max was on the verge of either cumming or losing the deal and he licked his lips in anticipation. David smiled demonicly as he knelt down and employed one more devilish trick. He breathed teasingly on Max’s cock head, then the shaft, then the balls as his hands snaked around his sides and ass. Max was trembling as David gave his tip a simple lick and… </p><p>The jolt of concentrated pleasure shot down his cock then up his spine and proved too much for the boy as his knees buckled and he collapsed to the floor with a loud whining moan. Max covered his face with his arm as his cock throbbed in the confines of his now dark green briefs. He felt the cuf latch around his wrist and a mix of fear and arousal spilled out of the poor boy’s lips, “N-no please i’m sorry i’m s-sorry. Please D-David no no please…” David latched the other cuf as Max shook and continued to plead for mercy. </p><p>David stood and pulled Max up by the cuffs as his pleading changed to simple whimpers and a chant of near incoherent, “nonononopleasenoooono.” David laid Max gently on his office chair dragging the rolling chair to the center of the room making sure to line it up so Neil could see clearly. With another click David locked the cuffs behind the top of the chair leaving Max sprawled defenceless before him on a S curve chair of pure leather. Max was sniffling as his hips idly humped the air desperate once more for release. “Please David ahh you’re g-gonna break me torturing me like this.” David leaned close as he hooked a finger under the boy’s waistband, “Hmhmhm, I know…” David let that simple sentence hang in the air for a second as Max’s heartbeat sped up. He then swiftly removed Max’s last garment of clothing making the lust drunk boy shiver and whimper as the cold air met his precum drenched prick. </p><p>David picked up the bottle of sensual oils and slowly dribbled some all over the defenseless intern. Max’s cock was twitching with the ever growing pulse of his heart. Max mentally cussed himself out, <em>“Fuck Fuck Fucking FUCK! How’d i let this happen he hasn’t even touched me yet and… and my body feels like it’s on fire.” </em>David placed the bottle on the floor next to him and ran his finger over the smooth shiny oil soaked flesh, licking his lips as Max squirmed under his touch. Max’s mind was frantic, <em>“I’m pathetic, a literal mess. When the fuck did this doofus learn to manipulate me like this. Ahh every time his fingers pass over me ahh. I can feel my sanity slipping. He’s never going to let me cum he’s going to keep this up till ahh till i pass out.” </em></p><p>David smiled content as Max’s chest heaved up and down from exertion. <em>“I’ve only just applied the heat activated oil and he is already this close to losing his mind. Hmhmhm, so cute. I might as well enjoy my treat since I have him here now.” </em>David leaned down and breathed on Max’s erection making the needy boy scream out as it felt like fire engulfed his dripping pole. David chuckled as he gave it a slow lick groping his own neglected member to Max's increasingly frantic moans and motions. As he enveloped Max's plump nuts in his moist mouth he ran his pointer finger back and forth across the flailing cock of his captive. Satisfied David soon popped the nuts out of his mouth and looked at a panting Max, eyes unfocused, and rivers of precum flowing from his angry red cock head. </p><p>David cupped the damp throbbing sac of semen and groped the weeping cock under his palm. Max was at his mental limit and cried, "m-mercy David. Mercy p-please. I can't take it ahh. Everything is tingling a-and warm ahh please D-David. M-MercAAAHH!" David cut off the pathetic plea by shoving two lubed fingers into the boy's twitching hole and wrapping the boy's cock in his mouth's embrace. Max's head leaned back as he bucked into David's mouth. The lustful captor began to suck and finger Max relentlessly. In minutes Max couldn't form words and could see his brain his eyes had rolled so far up. The poor overstimulated boy's back was permanently arched as moan after pained moan fell from his parched lips. David removed his lips licking the sensitive glands on his way off. He looked over Max as he inserted a third finger forcing the tearful lust drunk boy to gasp out a simple, "Nahh murr please!" The strain in his voice told David that his boy was about to break so smiling he leaned in and whispered, "cum for me Max, I want to see the face you'd make as you fantasized about me ravaging you." His hand skillfully positioned itself around Max's cock to fully stimulate it. He milked the wailing boy as Max flailed and bucked. Instinctively Max fought the impending climax knowing that if David made him cum he'd never be able to look at himself the same way again.</p><p>David smirked at the small act of defiance and darkly said, "I said… <b>CUM." </b>On the command David bit down on the mark from his previous bite, dug all three fingers into Max's prostate, and gave Max a few fast rough full strokes. Max strained his bruised wrists against his restraints as he bucked hard into David's hand. He cried out so loud his voice caught in his tight throat as his ass clenched like a vice around David's fingers. Tears streaming from his wide starstruck eyes as a torrent of hot boy cream rocketed from his veiny cock. David felt his pet's cock thrash as it grew hot and unloaded it's thick white missiles of cum across his office. David glanced over to the slit in the door and shifted Max's still thrashing cock to shoot a few more loads directly through the crack. After what felt like an eternity of mind shattering pleasure Max's body convulsed a few more times, his thick cream coating his ebony flesh beautifully, before the exhausted boy lost consciousness. </p><p>
  
</p><p>After a few minutes David had finished cleaning the mess in his office. He walked back to the unconscious boy in his office chair and smiled. He unhooked the panting boy from his restraints and picked him up.</p><p>Max panted as he recovered from his intense orgasm. His legs were wobbly and they trembled as he clung to David. His head was bowed downward, as he lacked the strength to pick it up, instead resting against David's torso. His spent cock slowly went flaccid and he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep. He barely noticed when David picked him up, only snuggling more into him. </p><p>David wrapped Max's legs around his torso, and carried him and his chair back to his desk where he sat with a sleeping Max on his lap. He figured he would try and get a little more work done since he was gonna be there for a while, not wanting Max to wake up to an empty room. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As he came down from his second orgasm, Neil started to feel a bit of exhaustion come over him as well. It had been a long day in the office and he usually fell asleep if he wasn't doing something after a day of work. He didn't want to risk the journey home as tired as he was, so he decided to take a brief nap where he was. He planned to say he fell asleep waiting to see David or something. '<em>Yeah, that'll work</em>,' Neil thought to himself as he drifted off. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A while later, Max found himself waking up, feeling better than he had in awhile. The sound of an incoming phone call had jolted him from his nap. He stirred with a start, alerting the other occupant in the room. </p><p>"Max, you're awake," David greeted with a smile. "Sorry about that, I forgot to silence my phone. That was my husband, Jasper," David explained. </p><p>Max just nodded sleepily as his mind slowly booted up. The rhythmic clacking of David's typing almost threatened to send him back to sleep, had it not been for other matters. </p><p>"Why is it so hot in here?" Max asked, realizing that he felt somewhat sweaty all over. </p><p>"Sorry," David said apologetically, "the air conditioner broke down again. I'm gonna get it fixed tomorrow."</p><p>As Max's mind booted up, he slowly realized that the "pillow" he'd been sleeping on was actually David. Though, instead of panicking, as he continued to breathe, his body started having a different reaction instead. Though David had only been sitting down and typing, thanks to the broken air conditioning, he had worked up quite the sweat. Max started to squirm as that scent hit him again, stronger than before, and at point blank range as well. </p><p>"Hmm, what's wrong Max?" David asked with what looked like a smirk on his face. </p><p>Max started panting again, this time not from exhaustion but arousal. He continued to squirm until he bumped against the bulge in David's pants. He froze, slight nervousness setting in as he thought about what he was going to do next.</p><p>Sensing Max's hesitation, David started rocking gently against Max. Max started to whine and pant as David rocked against his ass, burying his face against David's chest as he did so. This continued for a few moments, with Max getting increasingly hard as he continued to breathe in, he could practically taste David's sweat in the air he breathed. He started to hump desperately against, his briefs-clad dick running against David's torso as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, getting closer and closer to David until he inadvertently licked up some of his sweat. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Similar to Max, Neil had also woken up from the sound of David's phone. He was thankful that the noise from the ring tone covered up the sound he was sure he'd made when it startled him out of his sleep and glad that it seemed neither Max nor David had left that room. </p><p>'<em>That was close</em>,' Neil thought, breathing a sigh of relief. He went back to the door and peered in again, expecting to find David and Max, cleaning up and getting ready to leave. Instead he found</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Did you just… lick me, Max?" David asked, a look of shock on his face.</p><p>That question snapped Max out of it. "Uhhhh, no? Of course not," Max replied, becoming more insistent with every word. </p><p>But this just caused David to smile like the cat who caught the canary. He shoved his hand into Max's crotch and discovered… </p><p>"Ah ha!" David exclaimed as he pulled his hand away, revealing the precum on it. </p><p>"What does that prove?" Max replied insistently. </p><p>"I felt your cock jump shortly after you licked me. And the pre proves it," David explained. </p><p>"proves what?!" </p><p>"that you have a sweat kink" David responded simply</p><p>"I have a what?!?" </p><p>"A sweat kink, a sweat fetish, you get off to the smell and taste of my sweat," David explained further. </p><p>"Wha—no I don't!" </p><p>David just chuckled as he peeled off his shirt and undershirt, exposing his bare naked torso. He took two fingers and dragged them down his torso, scooping up some of the sweat from his body. He then jammed those fingers into Max's mouth. </p><p>Max made a muffled noise of protest as David's finger breached his lips. The noise became a moan as Max tasted the sweat from David's fingers. He quickly started to suck on those fingers while swirling his tongue around the top. He kept shamelessly licking until the taste of sweat was gone and only saliva remained. He whined when David removed the fingers from his mouth with a pop, flushing when David let out a chuckle in response. </p><p>"So, you don't have a sweat fetish huh?" David asked with a wide grin on his face. </p><p>"…" </p><p>David lounged back into his chair, placing his hands behind his head, leaving his sweat sheened torso exposed to Max. "Go on," he invited. Max gulped, stuck out his tongue, slowly inched his head toward David's torso with the hesitation of a curious child going to lick a metal pole during winter. </p><p>However, this pace was too slow for David, who grabbed Max by the back of his head and gently shoved it down. Max's cock jumped as his tongue made contact with David's skin, enjoying the taste more than he'd care to admit. He took kitty licks, lapping at the salty flesh hesitantly, slowly getting used to the taste. </p><p>"Oh Max," David said as he grabbed Max by the back of his head and started dragging it across his torso. He pulled down Max's briefs and started to lazily stroke his leaking dick, chortling as his hand quickly became soaked with Max's precum. "Yeah, you like that, my little sweat rag?" he asked, as he let go off Max's head. </p><p>Max didn't respond as he was too busy licking around David's body. Even without David's hand guiding his head, Max hungrily licked around David's body. '<em>Fuck, this guy has abs?</em>' Max thought to himself as he licked at the sweat trapped in David's faint six pack, it tasted even better than the sweat on the rest of him. He was unable to resist running his hands over them as well, in disbelief that his dorky former camp counselor had a body like this. </p><p>David continued to rock his pelvis against Max, getting increasingly rough as his rocking escalated into thrusts. He made sure to grind as hard as possible against Max's crotch, so that Max could feel what he was working with. Though he was smaller than his gifted husband, he was no slouch in the size department, being bigger than most. </p><p>Max finished licking the sweat from David's torso and was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He gulped as he glanced up, staring at David's pits, mouth watering at the musk wafting off of them. He slowly inched over to them, but before he could lick at them, David chuckled and placed a hand atop Max's forehead, gently pushing him away.</p><p>Max whined at being denied access. "Sorry Max, next time," David said, amused at how addicted Max was and how quickly he'd been hooked on his sweat. He picked Max up and placed him on the ground. "Besides," he continued, fumbling with his pants button and belt before finally pulling out his large, erect and throbbing member, "I have something else you can take care of for me." </p><p>"Holy shit!" Max let slip out. '<em>David's hung?</em>' he thought in disbelief, the inconspicuous audience member echoing his sentiments in his head as well. After wrapping his head around the fact that his goofy former camp counselor was hung like a horse, he wasted little time in wrapping his lips around David's shaft, trying to take in as much as he could, which, due to his lack of practice, was not much, only a couple of inches. </p><p>David grabbed Max's hair roughly, alternating between trying to slam Max's head down on his cock and white knuckling it to prevent exactly that. His grip tightened as Max started to lightly bob his head up and down his pole. Though Max couldn't fit much of it in his mouth, the little stimulation he got at the top from the warm wet heat of Max's mouth felt incredible. David had been pretty pent up, as Jasper had been away for quite some time. It had been far too long since his cock received attention from anything other than his hand. It became incredibly difficult to resist the urge to face fuck his former camper, and he gently rocked into Max's mouth, helping him take in more and more of his cock. </p><p>Max moaned at the taste of David's dick, the sweat even more potent and concentrated around his cock. </p><p>As the vibrations from Max's moaning hit his cock, David's remaining self control snapped and he started to shove Max's face down his cock. Max let out a muffled scream as David continued to force him down further onto his cock. His gag reflex quickly kicked in, but it only seemed to turn David on more. "Yeah, that's it," David hissed, his intensity both scaring and arousing Max, who was caught off guard by this side of David. </p><p>Max's oxygen started to run out and he started tapping David's leg to indicate that he wanted to resurface, but David just shoved his head further down and growled out "breathe with your nose." Max tried to breathe his nose, stopping his licking and sucking to focus instead on his breathing. He felt the hands in his hair moving down the sides of his head, the only warning he had before before David started to thrust into his mouth, having grown frustrated with Max no longer sucking him and deciding to take things into his own hands. </p><p>David felt his orgasm rapidly approaching as Max slobbered over the first seven inches of his shaft. '<em>F-Fuck</em>,' he thought to himself. He usually could last much longer, but after going so long without, he was on much more of a hair trigger. Even so, he couldn't lose to Max. He gently snaked his feet down to Max's crotch, and started rubbing at Max's leaking cock with his feet. He clumsily stroked Max's dick, he wasn't too experienced with giving foot jobs, and was largely trying to remember how Jasper did them for him, he was the more experienced one.</p><p>However, Max was so aroused and far along from the face fucking that David's clumsy footjob was all that was necessary to bring him to the edge as well. </p><p>David grabbed Max's hair again and shoved his face down onto the remaining three inches of his cock, burying Max's face into his nest of amber pubes. He let out a drawn out moan as Max choked, the feeling of the boy's throat convulsing around his shaft brought him over the edge and he spilled into the other boy's mouth. </p><p>Though David's feet had stilled as he reached his orgasm, Max's seed ended up still spilling onto David's feet as he came. The feeling of David's cock lodged in his throat and the scent trapped in the older man's sweaty pubes sent him over the edge. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had taken Neil all his strength not to blow his load earlier when David was calling Max a sweat rag and using him like one too. He didn't think he had a thing for sweat before, but now he wanted to lock Max in a hot room and take turns licking the sweat of each other. He was glad that he had saved his load after all. Max choking on his old camp counselor's cock was easily the hottest thing he'd seen. </p><p>Thoughts of him doing that to Max, of feeling his throat convulse against his shaft, had him cumming with a silent shout, trying his best to make sure that no sound came out. He panted as he came down from his high, in disbelief of what had happened to him that day. To think that he had cum <em>thrice</em> that day after watching his surprisingly hot former camp counselor fuck around with his best friend <s>and crush</s>. </p><p>He sighed. As hot as what he saw was, it hurt too. He was happy that his friend got to have the time of his life with his own crush. No matter how much Max insisted otherwise, Neil knew that Max was attracted to their former camp counselor. Though, now that he'd seen what he'd seen, Neil couldn't really blame him. But still… </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>David panted for a moment before he let out a light chuckle, "hahaha, that was really good for your first time Max. Nice job." The old counselor ruffled his ex-camper's hair as Max blush darkened. He muttered, "s-shut up David." But gently nuzzled into his crush's hand showing that he actually liked the praise. They stayed like that for a few moments before Max moved to get up and accidentally placed his hand into the puddle of quickly cooling cum he'd let out earlier. "Ewww fuck man."</p><p>David's hand flew up to cover his mouth as he laughed at Max's odd reaction having just swallowed some of the same substance mere moments before. Max glared at his amused partner before darkly remarking, "oh haha really funny. If you're done can you pass me something to clean this shit up?" David composed himself and obliged. Soon after he got up and redressed himself as he watched Max's soft chocolate ass sway as the boy cleaned. His flaccid cock dangling from side to side as his ass moved. Feeling the heat from the gaze Max looked over his shoulder trying to hide his bashfulness behind angry eyes. David however didn't flinch instead he licked his lips making Max flush anew. </p><p>He turned his attention back to his task already dismissing everything that had happened to a one time moment of weakness on his part. That was until David's hot palm cupped the mocha boy's ass running his slender fingers between his cheeks and dipping them into the still twitching confines of Max's boy-pussy. Max's cock jumped back to full hardness as Max moaned despite himself. He found that his body was rocking against David's hand subtly begging for more. David coyly asked, "what no snarky response?" Max stuttered out, "F-Fuck y-you ahh." Before moaning and digging his fingers into the carpet for support. </p><p>David effortlessly scissored his fingers in and out of Max's ass driving the moaning youth closer to yet another climax. David then suckled on Max's already marked neck and reached around the squatting Max to stroke his fully erect cock. Max shamefully whimpered out a weak, "Nahh d-don't… I'll c-cum ahh." David slowed his pace coming down from his lust high. He removed his lips from Max's flesh with a suction noise</p><p>He whispered to the panting sweat covered youth. "It's going to be extremely difficult not to tease you in front of the others." Max jolted from the suggestion as images of David fingering him as they talked with other co-workers filled his mind. David continued, "or maybe you'd like that. Who knows maybe some of them would enjoy the show. I feel like Neil might even join in, hmhmhm." Tears welled in his eyes as Max looked towards David (and the crack in the door), "P-Please David no d-don't. Neil c-can't know. I'd n-never be able to face him again if he knew. He's my best friend, please… I…" Max's eyes turned to the ground word as the sentence died out. David had stopped molesting Max once the earnestness in his plea hit the man's soft heart. </p><p>David pulled Max into a hug and asked, "why do you not want Neil to know?" Meekly Max blushed and admitted, "I don't want to lose him. If he knew how desperate and needy i became today… I doubt he'd ever talk to me again. He's my best friend but that's as close as I'll ever be to him. He's straight and I'm sure he has a girlfriend." The tone of defeat and a deep rooted sadness coated Max's voice. David kissed Max on the head and gave him a hug, "alright if you're that petrified of being found out I'll keep this between those of us here. But I think you're wrong about Neil. I can tell he loves you alot I doubt he'd abandon you like that."</p><p>They hugged for a bit before they finished getting redressed and cleaned up. David ruffled Max's hair again as they finished, "alright Max I have to finish up some things here. We have the weekend off so I guess I'll see you on Monday." An expression of surprise painted Max's face for a moment before he blushed and looked away. "Right, haha… Forgot it was the weekend. Um… Yeah I uh guess I'll see you on Monday." David picked up on the subtle tone of disappointment in the boy's voice and smiled. "Well if you want we could meet up for lunch tomorrow." The wide toothy smile was all the answer David needed. "Alright I'll give you a call. G'night Max." Blushing slightly as he realized he was cheesing like a prom queen he dialed back his smile and nodded, "that would be great. See you tomorrow then David. Um good night." Max then left David's office a clear pep in his step. </p><p>David stepped out of the office as well, and scanned the hallway. Once he did that, he turned to the direction opposite that of where Neil was hiding and walked away, likely heading home for the day.</p><p>Neil breathed a sigh of relief as David walked away. He was all clear, he'd managed to avoid discovery. He got up from the corner of the hallway he was hiding in and prepared to set off when suddenly a shadow was cast from over his shoulder. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a familiar voice asking "so Neil, did you enjoy the show?" in his typical cheerful counselor tone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://tiny.cc/NI0W4"> Scar Server </a></p><p>Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>